1. Technical Field
This disclosure is generally related to techniques to process data produced by three-dimensional (“3D”) scanners, such as, for example, magnetic resonance scanners.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional volume scanners, such as magnetic resonance imaging (“MRI”) scanners, computed topology (“CT”) scanners, computed axial tomography (“CAT”) scanners and positron emission tomography (“PET”) scanners produce three-dimensional images of an object, such as an image of a human brain, an image of a bone, etc. The data produced from such scans may be represented by a data set of points, each point having an associate value, such as an intensity gray-scale value. Pseudo-three-dimensional images in two dimensions may be produced using various techniques, including volume-based techniques, such ray-casting, texture-based methods, surface-based algorithms, such as Marching Cubes, etc.